


Tequila

by chasingriver



Series: Inception Bingo 2016 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, Intoxication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no time for sober reflection after the inception job. At least, not if Arthur has anything to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inception Bingo "Intoxication and Altered States" trope.
> 
> Thanks to youcantsaymylastname and kate_the_reader for the beta!

“Tequila, Arthur? Really?”

He slammed it back, winced, and signaled to the bartender for another.

“I always pegged your tastes in alcohol as something more —”

“— boring?” Arthur said, cutting Eames off. Slammed the second shot down.

“— tasteful.”

“Oh.”

Eames sipped at his scotch (single malt, no ice, very expensive).

“C’mon. Live a little. That was such a rush, pulling that off. I can’t believe you’re not more excited about it.”

The bartender was still within earshot, and Eames kept his voice low. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to get out of there alive. Just … seeing Saito — you know, on that third level — put things in perspective for me.”

“Jesus, Eames. Lighten up. We all came back in one piece.” He grabbed Eames’ scotch and drank it in two gulps, before he could stop him.

“What the hell, Arthur? I was enjoying that.”

“Bartender? Tequila for my friend here, and another one for me. Thanks.”

“Oh, god.” Eames frowned and scrubbed his hand across his face. “Arthur, I don’t drink tequila.” The bartender looked at him, waiting for some sort of verdict on whether or not he should pour the drink.

Arthur glanced around and lowered his voice a little. “If you drink the tequila, I’ll suck your cock later.”

Eames choked on air.

The bartended smirked and poured the drink without asking.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** This fic is standalone and unrelated to my Eames x Saito (x Arthur) [bingo fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7384528) (and soon to be series.) It also completes the first single line bingo on my card! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com).


End file.
